Dia Normal en la Vida de un Hombre Lobo
by AinaBriefs
Summary: Un día en la vida de Jacob Black. Desde ir de Compras con Alice hasta momentos románticos entre Nessie y Jake. ¡Actualización después de tres años!
1. Mala Noche

**Capítulo 1: Mala Noche**

**Jacob POV**

-JACOB!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Vámonos!

-Ya voy Alice- dije a regañadientes

Ahora entendía a Bella. Con razón ella odiaba ir de compras con Alice. Pero se lo había prometido a Nessie y ahora tenía que cumplir.

**Flash back**

_-En la Playa-_

_Nessie ya había alcanzado casi la mayoría de edad si contamos en años híbridos. Tenía 6 años y aunque Edward no había aceptado al principio luego comprendió que no podía separarnos mucho tiempo nos dio permiso de salir. Además de que contamos con ayuda de Bella y un poco de Carlisle al intentar hacer entrar en razón a su hijo prodigio. Además de que me habían invitado a vivir con ellos. Sólo había aceptado por Nessie pero la verdad es que la mayoría de las veces solo dormía ahí y una que otra vez me divertía con Emmett y Jasper en la lucha libre, jugando póker y viendo la tele._

_Ella y yo siempre veníamos a la playa porque nos encantaba ver el agua y cuando había un día soleado veíamos el atardecer. Era muy romántico. Siempre que nos buscaran nos encontrarían aquí._

_Mientras la besaba podía sentir el sabor de sus labios, el calor procedente de su cuerpo y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero entonces se separo de mi._

_-Jake…- parecía preocupada_

_-¿Qué sucede Nessie?_

_-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_

_-¡Claro el que quieras! – Haría cualquier cosa por ella._

_- Tía Alice quiere ir de compras Tía Rosalie y conmigo pero no sé si soportare estar como su Barbie toda la tarde ¿Podrías ir con nosotras? _

_Me quede estático. Ir con esa duende loca por las compras y la Barbie era demasiado. No es que Alice me caiga mal pero por lo que me han contado es todo un suplicio. "Hazlo por ella, Jacob. Puedes ir con ella a algún lugar a cenar después. Es tu oportunidad de tener un momento romántico con ella. No la desperdicies." Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Fui maquilando el plan. Una cena. ¡Síííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííí! Buena idea. Después de las compras la llevo a su casa y la paso a recoger en la noche. Me da tiempo de arreglar mejor todo. Quizá le pida ayuda a Alice. Olvídalo. Eso me costaría más días de compras._

_-Está bien. Iré. Pero me debes una. – Le respondí saliendo de mi estado de "conversación mental contigo mismo."_

_-Lo sé… Pero no importa. Puedes secuestrarme si quieres._

_-¡Cuenta con eso! Ya verás._

**Fin del Flashback**

Era muy temprano, o eso supuse ya que tenía un sueño que estaba seguro que me caería en el piso dormido en cualquier momento. Mire el reloj.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Son las 12 a.m.? - ¿entonces por qué rayos tenía tanto sueño?

-¿Qué creías? ¿Qué eran las 5 de la mañana? Suerte con Alice te lo deseo de verdad. No creas que porque me caes tan bien pero la verdad es que no le deseo eso a nadie. Te prometo que me asegurare que tengas el mejor ataúd de todo Forks!! – dijo Emmett con una gran carcajada mientras yo le gruñía lo que hizo que se riera aun más.

Tenía tantas ganas de irme con Esme hoy en la tarde al Trifthway, porque hoy era día de comida humana y me dejaban elegir lo que quisiera, Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Siempre llenaba un carrito yo solo más aparte lo demás que compraban y me daban. Solo pensar en eso me dio hambre. Mi estómago gruño.

-¡¡JACOB BLACK!! ¡¡SI NO TE APURAS IRE POR TI Y YA VERÁS LO QUE TE PASARA!!

Me maldeci por dentro y a ella también. Bajé las escaleras y la dulce Esme me dio un café.

Bastante cargado debo agregar.

-Gracias.

-Lo necesitaras- dijo mientras salía de la casa.

-Vaya, ya era hora-dijo Alice amargamente mientras me subía en la parte de atrás de su amado Porshe con Nessie, al frente iba mi rubia favorita de copiloto.

Nessie iba con un vestido rosa de seda hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias del mismo color con sus rizos color bronce cayendo por su espalda. Realmente hermosa. Parecía un dulce. Ni siquiera me di cuenta a qué hora arrancamos.

-¿Mala noche?- pregunto Ness parecía querer insinuar algo pero no sabía qué.

-Más o menos.

El café empezó a quitarme el sueño y pude recordar el porqué de mi sueño tan espantoso. Bueno, más o menos…Parecía que hubiera estado borracho. Un momento… ¡Sí lo estaba! Bueno, ayer sí….

Mi querida hermanita Rachel y mi "querido" cuñado Paul al cual me encantaba romperle la nariz cada que tuviese oportunidad, cumplían 5 años de casados y entonces decidieron organizar una fiesta. Y ahora que yo era mayor de edad, con mis 23 años cumplidos y casi llegando a 24 ya tenía derecho a las tentaciones del mundo. Pero la no me interesaban. La verdad es que no sabía cómo rayos un licántropo podía sanar en medio segundo y no podía deshacerse del alcohol en medio segundo.

Bueno el caso es que la fiesta hubo mucha tentación y me obligaron a tomar, y cuando digo me obligaron es me obligaron, hubo una apuesta y me incluyeron, el reto era quien podía tomar más y el que perdiera estaría separado de su imprimada durante una semana. Y si no participaba automáticamente ya tenía castigo. Lo peor que pueden hacerme a mi es separarme de Nessie, así que acepte. Pero la verdad es que lo había pasado pésimo. Puf! Aún me dolía la cabeza y me sentía mareado.

Ella toco mi cara y pude ver sus recuerdos. Era yo de la forma en que había llegado o la forma en la que habían llegado a dejarme.

-Ness, lo siento mucho. De verdad. Es horrible que me hayas tenido que ver de esa manera. Perdóname si te decepcione…

-Jake, claro que no me decepcionaste. Al principio me preocupe por ti, pero la verdad es que es todo un halago que hayas aceptado solo por no separarte de mí sabiendo lo mucho que odias tomar demasiado.

-Tú sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Haber tortolitos, ya llegamos así que dejen de andar derramando miel por todas partes o ya verán lo que les puede pasar-nos amenazo Alice.

-Está bien tía.

Alice busco estacionamiento y después llego la hora de bajarnos. Contemple el centro comercial que de la nada parecía haberse hecho más grande. Sin duda la borrachera de ayer me había dejado mal, pero comenzaba a sospechar que no era por eso. Entramos y vi todas las tiendas que probablemente visitaríamos y eso que solo era el principio.

-¡¡COMENCEMOS!!


	2. Hazlo Por Nessie

**Capítulo 2: Hazlo por Nessie.**

Habíamos entrado a solo 5 tiendas y ya llevábamos como 100 bolsas y quien sabe cuando dinero gastado. Nah, son los Cullen. No les importa eso. Aunque… ¿Qué pasaría con Alice si Carlisle decidiera quitarle durante un mes sus tarjetas de crédito? Ok, no quería saberlo y me compadecería de Jasper totalmente. Bueno de todos en general porque ni quien la aguantara.

-¡¡Fido!! Nessie está en el probador, ve a buscarla. ¡Apúrate perro! ¡No tenemos todo el día!- maldita Barbie. Si no la descabezaba ahí era por: 1: Había mucha gente humana. 2: Me agradaba Emmett y además me partiría en 2 y 3: Alice me mataría por arruinar su día de compras.

Ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle. Ya me las cobraría después. Hehehehehe… Ñaca, ñaca. ¡¡Eres genial Jacob Black!!

Iba llegando al probador cuando Nessie iba saliendo.

-Hey Ness. Tu "querida y amorosa" tía Rosalie me envío por ti, pero veo que ya saliste.

-Por fin pude terminar de medirme todo lo que me mando Alice.

-Qué bueno. Creí que te quedarías ahí atrapada entre toda la ropa y tendría que ir a salvarte.

-Jaja, muy gracioso.-dijo con sarcasmo.

Ella me dio todo lo que se iba a llevar y lo que no lo dejo con una de las chicas a cargo de los probadores. Otra encargada me vio y empezó a coquetearme. La ignore. Sin embargo camino hacia enfrente de mí y se puso disque a acomodar ropa de una manera muy presuntuosa.

2 segundos después ya tenía a Nessie a lado de mí mirando con odio a la chica. La chica se volteo hacia otro lado dando a entender que no le importaba. Nessie gruño. Sí, definitivamente heredo eso de Edward. Odiaba a esa chica por molestar a mi novia pero amaba como Ness se ponía celosa.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?-dijo dirigiéndose a mí e ignorando a Nessie.

-No gracias, no QUEREMOS nada-contesto Nessie.

La chica se fue pero no dejo de observarme. ¡¡Me harte!! Bese a Nessie con pasión y a la vez con ternura. Fui vagamente consciente de la gente que nos observaba. "_Me valen, solo ella importa" _ La agarre por la cintura y me separe de ella.

-¿Nos vamos?-le sonreí

-Claro, solo aléjame de esa tipa antes de que le rasgue la garganta del coraje. - Eso me asusto. Nessie no solía amenazar de esa manera a la gente.

-¿Dónde quedo la tranquila y educada chica educada? Además tú eres la única que está en mi corazón.

Ella sonrío. Fuimos a buscar a Alice y a Rosalie. Iuuk. Hasta pronunciar su nombrecito da asco. O quizá sea el reflujo de la borrachera. Uno nunca sabe. Bueno, el caso es que llegamos donde estaba Alice.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que nos honran con su presencia y se dignan en aparecer. – dijo Alice

- Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo.

-Bien. Hay que apurarnos en pagar. Aún quedan más tiendas que visitar.

Más tiendas. Genial. _"Jasper, ¿Dónde demonios estas? ¡Necesito que calmes un maldito minuto a tu esposa y a tu dulce hermana!"_ Maldita sea la hora en que él y Emmett habían decidido ir de cacería todo el fin de semana. Me habían dejado solo. Buaaaa. No eso no. Pero debía inventar algo y pronto. _"Si haces algo no podrás ir con Nessie a cenar. Hazlo por Nessie. Hazlo por ella. Eres bastante mayorcito como para no poder aguantar un rato en las tiendas. Y si Alice está loca ¿Qué? Te da un nuevo tema de conversación. Inténtalo. Verás que vale la pena."_ Me dijo mi hoy oportuna conciencia.

-Jake, hay varias tiendas que creo que deberías visitar. Solo mírate. ¿No sabes otra cosa que no sean pantalones de mezclilla? Al ser el novio oficial de Reneesme Carlie Cullen debes parecer como tal. Ya va siendo hora de que yo, Alice Cullen, te haga entrar en razón.

-Y yo te ayudare. – completo Rosalie.

Shock total.

"_Hazlo por Nessie, Recuérdalo. Lo haces por ella. Hazlo por Nessie. Hazlo por Nessie. Hazlo por Nessie ¡Hazlo por Nessie!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Después de una ausencia de 3 largos años, he regresado. No en serio, lamento no haber continuado con esta historia, la tuve que releer para ponerme al corriente y me sacó varias sonrisas recordar mis ideas locas de aquellos tiempos. He regresado al mundo de los Fanfics, aunque no por Crepúsculo, así que pensé que quizás sería una buena idea continuar. Y no sólo eso, he regresado con una mejor ortografía así que lamento si leen los otros dos capítulos y ver mis horrores ortográficos. Prometo corregirlos después :) _

_Espero tener ese toque cómico, que siento que ya no ha estado presente en mi forma de redactar así que lamento si no puedo hacerlos reír pero si les saco una sonrisa me harán infinitamente feliz._

_¡De mientras disfruten!_

**Capítulo 3: Los Hombres Lobo No Son Buenos Probando Ropa**

¿Pero qué demonios pretendían estas mujeres? O para ser más preciso, ¿qué pretendía Alice? Llevábamos 10 minutos en el departamento de hombres y ya llevaba cargando mi propio peso en ropa que probarme. Si fuera humano seguramente ya habría muerto aplastado e incluso así me estaba costando trabajo respirar.

-Oye perro, ¡fíjate por donde caminas! – comenzó a gritonearme la Barbie. Oh ese era otro problema, la ropa no me dejaba ver por dónde iba y había terminado empujando a Rosalie.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, rubia. Si no quieres que me estampé de nuevo, más te vale ayudarme a cargar esto – dije mientras le ponía la ropa en los brazos y me alejaba. Ja, debieron haber visto su cara.

-¡Pero quién crees que soy! ¿Tu mula?

La rubia me aventó el montón de ropa de vuelta pero con mi súper rapidez lobuna fui capaz de esquivarla. Con lo que no contaba era que la ropa iría a caerle a Nessie, a quien no había sentido detrás de mí, que fue inmediatamente aplastada por la montaña de ropa.

-¡Nessie! – Fui directo a ayudarle - ¡Yo te salvaré!

Y así me zambullí en el mar de ropa en busca de mi novia. _"¡No la encuentro!"_ Y así seguí buscando arduamente entre camisas y pantalones. _"Oh, aquel de allá se ve muy bien y combina con mi esa camisa. ¡No Jacob! ¡Concéntrate!"_

Mientras estaba ahí me di cuenta que comenzaba a afectarme pasar tanto tiempo en un centro comercial con Alice. Terminaría volviéndome gay o mínimo diseñador de modas a su lado y me convertiría en el hazme reír del resto de mi manada. ¡Nooooo! ¡Entonces Nessie no saldría conmigo! Y entonces recordé que estaba imprimado de ella así que sería bastante improbable volverme gay.

Seguía sin encontrarla y mientras más revoloteaba la ropa, más me quedaba hundido en ella. ¿Es que acaso no tenía fin? Salí de ahí como pude, algo preocupado porque no había encontrado a mi amada. ¡Oh Dios, Edward y Bella me matarían! Quizás no era tan mala idea quedarme atrapado en ese lugar. En cuanto me quité la última camisa de encima, vi a Nessie parada frente a mí y detrás de ella a una enojada Alice y a una desquiciada Rosalie que si no supiera que era ella, hubiera dicho que estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso de la risa. No sabía quién era la peor de las tres.

-¡Jacob Black! ¡De haber sabido que no te sabrías comportar te hubiera dejado en tu casa amarrado con correa! ¿Qué no puedes comportarte? Aún después de todo lo que he hecho por ti y la bonita ropa que te escogí así me pagas. – Alice hizo una dramática actuación que casi me convence.

-¿Ves Alice? Te dije que lo dejáramos en la perrera – dijo la Barbie entre risas.

-¡Tía Rosalie! – la regañó Nessie, es bueno saber que no estaba enojada conmigo. - ¡Jake! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Matarme?

Ok, retiro lo dicho. Su mirada era clara, estaba enojada conmigo. ¡YO que lo único que quería era salvarla! Eso me ganó por ser buen novio. Ok, acepto que fue mi culpa que fuera aplastada pero no fue con mala intención ¿y por qué no se molestaba con su tía? Y como valoraba mi vida y mi garganta decidí esperar a que se le fuera el enojo.

Alice seguía gritándome de cosas mientras yo me levantaba del suelo y recogía toda la ropa tirada. Cada vez odiaba más a Jasper pero al mismo tiempo me sentí mal por él. Es decir, con una esposa tan exigente, desquiciada, loca y manipuladora como el duendecillo gritón debía ser difícil. Yo tenía que aguantarla unas horas mientras él por el resto de la eternidad.

-Y ahora más te vale probarte todo lo que te demos ¿me oíste? – Alice seguía regañándome – y lo harás de buen modo y sin repelar o juró que haré de tu vida un infierno.

No dude ni un momento en sus palabras así que me dirigí a cambiarme. Claro, después de ver la manera que la ropa y yo entráramos en el pequeño cubículo. Está por demás decir que no tenía espacio para moverme. Oh, y por supuesto, algunas piezas eran de lo más extrañas igual que la persona que la había escogido.

-¡Hey Fido! – Oí a Rosalie desde el otro lado de la puerta. En serio que Blondie comenzaba a hartarme con su apodo – ¡encontré el traje perfecto para ti!

-Jaja, muy graciosa. No quiero ni tengo ganas de probarme lo que tú me traigas.

-Oh pero Jake, le prometiste a Alice probarte todo lo que te diéramos. Además no es tan malo.

Me aventó lo que sea que fuera por debajo de la puerta y la oí marcharse. Supe que nada bueno debía salir de todo esto y recogí lo que para mi parecer era un peluche pero al extenderlo me di cuenta que era un disfraz de perrito. Debí suponerlo desde el principio.

-¡Hey! Se me olvidaba que lleva esto – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba al probador y me aventaba por debajo una correa – Al menos mi sobrina podrá controlarte mejor así. ¡Ah! Y Alice quiere que salgas en 2 minutos con tu traje si sabes lo que te conviene.

Tuve que juntar toda mi voluntad y mi amor por Nessie para no salir a matarla o mínimo destrozar el traje.

-Más te vale salir, Jake.

Esa voz no era de la rubia. ¡Era de Reneesme! ¿Cómo podía? ¿Acaso quería verme humillado frente a esas dos y el resto del mundo? Sus tías eran una mala influencia claramente, acabarían con la inocencia de mi dulce Nessie antes que ella se diera cuenta y yo tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo. Si quería que me pusiera el disfraz de perrito y eso la haría reír como cuando era niña que así sea.

Intenté ponerme el traje pero era obvio que no me quedaba. Mis brazos eran demasiado musculosos para el traje y me quedaba demasiado pegado al torso. ¿Qué? Yo no tenía la culpa de mi cuerpo escultural y mis genes de lobo. Y como no me entraba entonces me había salvado de la humillación.

Al ver que el traje no me quedaba, me dispuse a quitármelo pero oh sorpresa, mi brazo se había quedado atorado y yo no tenía suficiente espacio para estirar bien mi brazo. Mordí, golpee, estiré y sacudí mis brazos para podérmelo sacar pero no cedía. Empezaba a preocuparme, parecía ser que después de todo sí tendría que salir. ¡Noooo! ¡Eso nunca! ¡Antes muerto que en vergüenza!

Me pegué a la pared lo más que pude, intentando alejarme de la montaña de ropa.

-Ya casi…

Y entonces…

-¡Sí! – conseguí jalar el traje pero resbalé con una playera tirada en el piso y me estrellé contra la pared que no resistió mi peso y se rompió.

-¡AHHHHHH! - ¿soy yo o grité como niña?

Para mí buena suerte, en el probador de al lado había un señor gordo así que caí encima de él y no en el duro piso.

-Oh, lo siento – me levanté como pude y salí del probador sin mirar atrás.

Vi que estaban tirados la camisa y el pantalón que había visto mientras buscaba a Nessie y los recogí antes de ir en búsqueda de aquellas mujeres que parecían felices de hacerme sufrir. Bueno Rosalie no parecía feliz. ¡Era desquiciadamente placentero para ella verme sufrir!

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Nessie cuando me acerqué a ellas que leían unas revistas.

-No me quedó, estaba muy pequeño para mí.

-Es una lástima que sea la talla más grande – dijo Rosalie sin despegar la vista a su revista. ¡Oh! ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Vista, revista! Podría ser poeta.

-¿Sólo eso te probaste? ¿Y todo lo demás? – Me dijo Alice acusadoramente.

-Tuve unos problemas en el probador y no puedo regresar.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

"SEGURIDAD EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE CABALLEROS" escuchamos decir por el altavoz.

-Mejor no pregunto qué pasó. Llévate eso, seguiremos viendo más tiendas.

Alice pagó mis dos prendas que costaban más de lo que podía llegar a ganar en un mes arreglando motos. Me sentí mal por ese pensamiento pero luego recordé que los Cullen gastaban todo a lo tonto. Nah, sólo me sentía mal por Carlisle que era él que pagaba. Pero sacarles un poco de ropa no les haría daño y además yo necesitaba ropa pues luego cuando me convertía en lobo por lo general me daba mucha flojera quitármela.

-¿Tía Alice podemos ver otras cosas aparte de ropa? Estoy cansada de probarme cosas – y de nuevo Nessie parecía ser mi salvación.

-Mmmm, está bien. ¿Qué quieres ver?

-Oh, podemos ir a una tienda de música y quizás después a una librería.

Demasiado igual a sus padres y parecía que yo no era el único en pensar algo así.

-Ok – respondió simplemente Alice.

-¡Y a una tienda de mascotas! – Todos inmediatamente la miramos como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza - ¿Qué? Mamá dijo que podía tener un pez o una tortuga.

-Claro porque cualquier otra cosa terminaría con la sangre chupada en tu casa.

-¡JAKE!

_Fin del tercer capítulo. Por cuestiones que ya no estoy precisamente metida en este fandom no alargaré mucho esta historia porque ya estoy bastante ocupada con otras cosas y la escuela. Quizás veamos dos o tres capítulos más si se da la oportunidad :)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios y su infinita paciencia estos años._


End file.
